Central vacuum cleaning systems have a powerful vacuum cleaner permanently installed at a location within a building. The vacuum cleaner is connected by way of a network of tubing to outlets strategically positioned to service areas with the building. In order to use the central vacuum, a flexible hose is plugged into one of the outlets.
The advantage provided by a central vacuum system is that a person using the system need not manually manipulate the vacuum cleaner. This makes the task of vacuuming less physically demanding. It also enables a larger vacuum cleaner to be used which delivers more suction; as compared to manually manipulated vacuum cleaners in which there are unavoidable functional limits as size and weight.
In order to enable a person using the central vacuum system to vacuum a large area from one outlet, hoses approximately 25 to 40 feet long are used. Hoses of such length can be difficult to manipulate, which decreases the advantage of the central vacuum system. In order to address the problem of storing, carrying and handling such lengths of hose a number of vacuum hose storage and access apparatus have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,911 granted to Sepke in 1990 discloses a reel which is manipulated by means of a crank. U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,843 granted to Keenan in 1992 discloses a reel which uses a retraction spring with a ratchet mechanism and a hose guide mechanism to ensure that upon retraction the hose is guided back onto the reel in tight rows.
There are number of disadvantages with use of a retraction spring with a ratchet mechanism. It is very difficult to maintain a consistent torque, as the greater the length of hose pulled from the reel the tighter the spring tends to become wound. With prolonged use the spring will become fatigued and the ratchet mechanism will wear.
These disadvantages may be overcome through the use of a motorized retraction mechanism. In the Keenan patent it was noted that the described hose guide mechanism could be used in combination with alternate sources of retraction torque, such as an electric motor. Electric motors have been used to wind and unwind conduit of various descriptions from reels in industrial applications. An example of this is U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,522 which issued to Brown in 1982. Motorized retraction mechanisms used in industrial applications are not, however, appropriate for central vacuum cleaning systems. Use with central vacuum cleaning systems brings into play functional limitations as to size and weight, as well as safety concerns.